There are many type document props and portfolios that offer different levels of flexibility or levels of convenience. These existing devices tend to be cumbersome, complex, or have a linear usage. None offer the convenience and flexibility disclosed in at least one embodiment of the claimed invention.
The book stand/folder of the present invention seeks to combine the utility of book stand with the storage and transportability of a folder, thus creating a device that can easily be reconfigured between desired uses. The prior art attempts to address such functionality in many ways. Past devices include bookstands that have pocket or pouches on either side of the stand to receive articles. Others do fold along middle portions with supports thereon. however, the prior art fails to provide folding supports with multiple sections that fold and align in reverse positions so as to convert between a open position in which the book stand has opposed sides for receipt thereon of opposed covers of a book, and a closed position in which rear supports of the book stand are closed in such a way as to allow a now reversed folded stand or display to be used as a folder or carrier of documents. The primary objective of the claimed invention is to provide a lightweight, flexible, convenient, and portable support document prop.